Thank You James
by LovelyAnimeFreak
Summary: Severus makes Lilly hate him forever, and makes her love james for the rest of eternity


HI!!!! This is AnimeFreak!!

This is the first time I have ever tried to write about these to so YAY!!!

All characters belong to J. (I prob. Spelled her name wrong)

Well I hope you enjoy!!

-5th year

_Lightning shook the grounds of Hogwarts as Lily made her way through the many passages._ Tears rolled silently down her eyes as she looked onwards, rarely sobs escaped her lips. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes almost puffy, her hair was frizzed all over from the many times she fell down, or stood out in the rain. She took a turn, at the _Hufflepuff_ entrance, and said a quick "hello" to the skinny lady on the doors entrance.

She heard the paintings whisper around her, worrying if something had happened; something bad. She sighed, maybe this was a nightmare, maybe Severus never said the things she thought he said, or maybe she misheard Severus.

_~Flashback~_

_Lily turned the corner of the Slytherin house's dorm entrance and thought now was a good time to escape the creepy dungeon. She hummed merrily to herself as she slowed her pace down, but then reminded herself that she was on patrol and needed to pay strict attention to her surroundings. She turned another corner and saw a hallway of paintings and new she was on the right path to the Gryffindor common room._

_She looked around; it looked as if no one was there so she let her mind wander. She thought about the incidents that had happened today during potions when __**James Potter**__burned half of the potions room down. She laughed, she had to admit he was funny no matter how much she hated him, he was a complete clown……as well as a git, but a funny git. _

_There was a noise, she spun her head around and saw Severus and his friends walking along the corridor. She sighed, not them, anything but them. She liked Severus and all but the kids he hung around with were terrible. They were out after curfew as well, she sighed; that meant she had to yell at them._

"_Severus!!" Lily called, waving her hand at the boy and running towards them. "You all know that it is after curfew and you shouldn't be wandering around here, so get back to your common room __**imminently.**__"__She told them when she was close enough to reach out to them._

_All the boys laughed except Severus, who looked at her warningly. Lily sighed, Slytherins._

"_You think were going to listen to you MudBLOOD. It was a mistake Dumbledore even gave you and that Lupin boy the title of prefects, what was he thinking?" The short blonde haired Slytherin said as he shook his head in dismay, and disappointment. Lily rolled her eyes, she was used to this._

"_Just get to the common room and I won't write you up this time." Lily said as she tried to compromise. The boys snorted, even Severus. Lily looked at them strangely and took out a sheet of paper. The boys looked at her again, angrily._

_Lily repeated herself again __**six**__ times, and each time they came back with insults. Then the eighth time she said those words she got a different response, one from her best friend, Severus;_

"_Look, we don't listen to the likes of you filthy Mudbloods, because all you do is take or power without asking, and then you come to our school," He pushed her when he said this, "And you get the exact privileges that we do. But we didn't steal to get our way into a top school; we earned it while you beasts just sat back and relaxed while getting your way into this school. You piles of dirt don't get the fact that you aren't truly wizards, that that isn't your powers, so SOD off MUDBLOOD!!!!!" _

_That was it, Lily ran. She dropped her things and ran so fast, so quickly, and so swiftly that no one could see that she was crying, no one could guess. She ran away from the laughing Slytherins in the background. She ran away from the friendship with Severus, and she ran away from the love of friendship she held in her heart. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Lily stopped suddenly as she turned the corner to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. She fell to the ground sobbing, she was panting to she noticed after the hard core crying event. She just sat there staring at the wall on the opposite side of her for a while when she heard something;

"_Evans?_" Oh, Lily stiffened, she could recognize that voice with her eyes closed, ears shut, and all senses turned off. She whirled her head in his direction.

"Hey, Hey, it is you Evans!" he said surprised. "Whatcha doin` down there?" He asked as he came closer to her, but with every step he took towards her the farther she scooted to the right.

"Evans I'm not gonna-" He stopped when he came out of the darkness, and stared at Lily shocked of what lay before him. There on the floor sat Lilly soaked, teary-eyed, red cheeked, and her hair slightly over to the left side of her head James noticed as he tilted his head over to the left as well. He shook his head and stared at her again, because over all Lily looked like a train wreck, and he wanted to know why.

"Look Potter *sniff* I don't have time *sniff* to be fooling around *sniff sniff* I have to patrollllllllAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!! Lily sneezed, quite loudly as James sat down laughing next to her, with a wide grin on his face as well.

"Look Evans I know you enough, even though you might think I'm lying I'm not, to tell when something bad has happened okay? So it would save you and I," He pointed to himself when he said that, "allot of trouble if you just give up and tell me what happened and I will promise in return that I'll help you fix it." By the time he was done talking he had his chest puffed out and his hand on his heart, and Lily agreed with what he said, it would cause less trouble to the both of them if she told him what happened.

Lily sighed; it was at time like these if he asked her to go out with her she would say "yes" without hesitation, but then the bloody git goes and ruins It by saying something stupid. She decided it would be best to fill him in, with only the minor things though.

"Somebody called me a Mudblood," Lily said bluntly, no sobs no nothing. James looked at her weirdly, Lilly sighed; guess he thought that she would cry or something. Lily snorted; she was not by all means that kind of girl. She stood up, about to leave when James pulled her into his chest.

"Who was that somebody Evans?" He asked in a husky kind of voice, and what made Lily mad though; it was affecting her. But what truly made her shocked beyond all reason was that she answered "Severus Snape" and then ran to her dorm.

~The Next Morning~

When Lily woke up that morning she saw Alice (Neville's Mom) her best friend sitting there all jittery in the common room waiting for something. Alice looked up, noticed Lily, and grabbed her by the arm and ran carelessly through the grounds until they made it to the maple tree, which was her favorite place to go. She looked at Alice cautiously, ready for another "sneak-attack-running-spree", but when she saw that Alice was pointing at something, with a grin on her face, she followed the path of where her finger pointed too, and there on the Maple Tree Severus was tied up with a sign over his head that said,

"I AM A MUDBLOOD, AND I AM ALSO A GREESY GIT……WORSHIP THE

GREESE!!!!!!"

Lily put her hand to her mouth, when she saw in the crowd of people, there was a tall boy, with messed up black hair, and a wide grin on his face at his accomplishment. Then she yelled to the boy with a lovely tone;

"JAMES!!!!" And then she ran, she ran towards James with all the speed that she could muster, and jumped into his arms, arms wrapped around his neck, with her lips attached to his. Everything froze until James noticed what was happening and kissed her so roughly and passionately that people were stunned just by watching. They pulled apart, and Lily said to him;

"Thank You James." James stared silently and smirked.

"So we're going out this Friday, right?"


End file.
